Entre as Montanhas da Península Olímpica
by Laila Blanc Cullen
Summary: Bella vai a mais um acampamento.Lá ela conhece duas meninas se aproxima do menino que ama e reencontra Jacob. Eles acabam descobrindo que o fim pode estar mais perto do que imaginavam. Resumo completo no primeiro capítulo. T por linguagem.
1. Prólogo

**Entre as Montanhas da Península Olímpica**

**Resumo**

Bella vai a mais um acampamento. Para ela esse acampamento significa apenas mais um à sua lista de "acampamentos que fui expulsa". Lá ela conhece duas meninas se aproxima do menino que ama e reencontra Jacob, um antigo vizinho e seu melhor amigo . O que ela não sabia é que por trás dessa aproximação existe um grande motivo. Eles acabam descobrindo que o fim pode estar mais perto do que eles imaginavam...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo - Apresentação**

-Mãe, eu tenho mesmo que ir?-perguntei  
-Claro!  
Nunca gostei muito de acampamentos, apesar de gostar de interagir com a natureza. Não gosto de caminhar e praticar exercícios físicos. Sou uma menina fechada e que não leva desaforo pra casa, mesmo assim sou sociável.

Nos anos anteriores eu sempre era expulsa dos acampamentos...

**Flash-Back**

**_Dezembro, 2007 – - Acampamento em Albuquerque_**_**  
**_

-AAH!! Socorroo!  
-Tira isso daqui!! – Meninas escandalosas gritavam de seus alojamentos  
O que tem demais em algumas formigas? Eu prendia o riso, era hilário!!  
Eu colocara quase dois potes de formigas Lava-Pé no alojamento, tinha formiga em todo o canto!!  
-Mas o quê...? – A monitora havia chegado e junto minha sentença de morte... – Quem é a responsável por tudo isso??? – Ela estava vermelha de fúria e não gritava, ela **urrava!**  
Foi então que todas as meninas olharam para mim, algumas até apontavam... É, eu estava** ferrada**!  
Depois disso fui proibida de fazer as atividades e não pude voltar ao acampamento no ano seguinte... E tudo só por causa de **formigas!!**

**_Junho, 2008 – - Acampamento em Siskiyou (Norte da Califórnia)_**

Estávamos voltando de uma atividade, Vanessa, uma menina muito mimada, estava atrás de mim. Passávamos por uma ponte, não muito alta e então ela gritou:  
-Ei Isabella, da próxima vez que a gente for fazer rapel, _tenta_ não desmaiar!

Eu não tinha medo de altura, mas quando eu olhava para o penhasco abaixo de mim, minha pressão descia e eu desmaiava. Isso não é motivo para alguém ficar tirando sarro...  
Não agüentei, virei bruscamente e lhe meti um belo murro na cara, o problema é que a anta caiu no rio abaixo de nós e quebrou um braço... _Expulsa novamente..._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

Esse acampamento será apenas mais um a ser adicionado á lista... Esse ano eu vou a um acampamento que durará um mês e meio, nas proximidades de Forks, uma cidade pequena, lá deve chover 95% dos dias. Fica em Washington e é razoavelmente longe, considerando que eu moro em Phoenix, Arizona. Forks é onde meu pai, Charlie, mora.  
Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha quase nove anos, e depois disso meu temperamento difícil virou característica...  
-Bella sua tia ligou e disse que Miranda mudou de idéia, ou seja, você vai sozinha ao acampamento... – minha mãe disse  
-Ah, que pena... – MENTIRA!!!Ainda bem que ela mudou de idéia! Miranda é uma mimada, típica patricinha e se acha A TAL só por que é linda (isso já foi motivo de muitas brigas nossas).  
Subi para meu quarto e fiz minha mala. Depois de um bom banho fui dormir... Amanha seria um longo dia!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/B: Oii!

Estou betando essa fic da minha amiga, Laila.

Eu espero que vcs gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei....

Se tiver algum erro, peço desculpas...

BjaO

Marydf Evans Cullen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:_ Oii pessoas!!!_

_Tomara que vcs tenham gostadoo!! não esqueçam os comentários POR FAVOOR!!_

Merece ou não continuação?

_BjooOs_

_Laila Blanc Cullen_


	2. Conhecendo pessoas

**Entre as Montanhas da Península Olímpica**

**Capitulo um – Conhecendo pessoas**

**Bella´s PDV**

– Bella! Acorda ou vai perder o vôo!! – Abri os olhos e me deparei com meu despertador, que já marcava 8:30h, meu vôo era dali a uma hora!

Levantei da cama em um pulo e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Dei uma olhada no relógio, 9:00h, peguei minhas coisas e fui para o carro, onde minha mãe já me esperava. Comeria no aeroporto...

**No aeroporto...**

-Tchau mãe...

-Tchau querida, me prometa que não arranjará confusões...

-Posso tentar... – Vocês ouviram bem, _posso!_

O aeroporto não estava tão cheio, o que me possibilitou de fazer o check-inrapidamente e comer alguma coisa antes de embarcar... Eu não queria ficar com fome, porque eu não havia tomado café e odeio aqueles lanches servidos no avião...ARGH!!!

**Chegando em Seattle...**

O vôo foi tranqüilo, quero dizer, até a hora que chegamos na proximidade de Seattle, onde as muitas nuvens causaram uma pequena turbulência ao descer. Charlie me esperava de carro, ele iria me levar até o "terminal" onde eu pegaria um ônibus com a turma do Acampamento Montanna para irmos para o camping.

-Pai!

-Quanto tempo Bells...Você cresceu garota!!

-Pois eu acho que o Senhor é que diminuiu...

-Que seja...

E assim foi todo o trajeto, com conversas pequenas ou respostas monossílabas. Eu ia observando a paisagem, tinha verde pra todo lado! E estava chovendo, pra variar um pouquinho...

Chegamos aonde eu deveria pegar o ônibus, peguei minhas malas e me despedi de Charlie.

-Então Bells, te vejo daqui a um mês e meio... – depois do acampamento eu iria ficar mais uma semana em Forks, antes de voltar para Phoenix.

-OK!

Entrei no ônibus feminino (para a infelicidade geral dos seres os ônibus seriam divididos...) **(n/b: safada) **e me sentei no fundo. Uma menina veio se sentar ao meu lado, ela tinha um sorriso contagiante por isso pensei que ela me confundia com outra menina qualquer. Ela era pequena e tinha o cabelo médio e todo repicado, loiro. Parecia uma fadinha. Eu não me espantaria se ela se chamasse Sininho...

– Eu te conheço? – mas que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

--Você já deve ter me visto em Forks...as vezes passo o verão com meu pai...- tentei ser o mais educada possível

-Acho que não, eu sou de Phoenix...

-Está explicado! Também sou de Phoenix!

-Sou Marie, mas pode me chamar de Mary **(n/a: lê-se Mery) – **me estendeu a mão

-Sou Bella - correspondi ao aperto de mão.

Um homem alto e forte entrou no ônibus e disse que era o monitor e podíamos chamá-lo de Lacraia (eu não tava nem um pouco a fim de saber o porquê...)

-Bella, é a primeira vez que vem ao acampamento, certo?

-É, por quê?

-Melhor você prestar atenção nas regras, aqui tem muitas!

-Acho que não precisa, vou burlar elas mesmo... - Era verdade, eu e as regras nunca nos demos bem, elas sempre me proíbem de fazer o que eu quero ou o que é mais divertido, então eu não dou a mínima para elas!

Mary-Sininho me olhou com o olhar reprovador, já vi que ela era certinha... O resto da "viagem" foi tranqüila, apesar do balanço do ônibus, devido à estrada de terra.

Ao descer eu vi uma multidão de jovens, acho que esse é o acampamento mais lotado que eu já fui e foi no meio dessa multidão que eu o vi...

-Mary, quem é ele? – É claro que eu sabia que aquele era Edward Cullen, filho adotivo do médico MARA de Forks, Carlisle, um ano mais velho que eu. O menino mais bonito do meu antigo colégio e que não fazia a mínima idéia de minha existência.. .Sempre que vinha em Forks no verão eu dava um jeito de vê-lo, até já quebrei o braço para dar uma voltinha no hospital!!Mas Mary não precisava saber disso!

-Ah! É o Ed.- Estranhei a intimidade – Edward Cullen, mas não perca seu tempo, parece que nenhuma menina aqui é boa o bastante... – Foi impressão minha ou ela falou mesmo com um pouco de frustração?

Nesse momento encontrei seu olhar. Seus olhos eram lindos, cor ocre, assim como seus cabelos. Me dei conta de que estava encarando-o e ele podia achar estranho. Rapidamente, desviei meu olhar.

Sininho me guiou até a barraca que dividiríamos, para minha surpresa. Já ela, disse que esperava por isso, bem deixa pra lá!

A barraca era grande, com espaço o bastante para três pessoas. Dentro, uma menina organizava suas coisas.

-Maia!!!! Parece que dividiremos a barraca novamente!!! – Mary gritou animada para a garota que estava dentro da barraca.

-Hey Mary! – as duas se abraçaram e eu fiquei boiando, ODEIO FICAR BOIANDO!!

-Oi!! - Falei interrompendo o momento meigo

-Ah! Bella, essa é Maia, dividimos a barraca ano passado... Ela também é de Phoenix! – Já estava começando a me assustar com o número de pessoas de Phoenix que tinha no acampamento...

-Uau! Quantas pessoas de Phoenix tem aqui?

-Acho que de menina só a gente, por isso ficamos na mesma barraca... – Maia respondeu minha pergunta que deveria ser apenas** retórica**...

Maia parecia ser uma menina como eu, acho que vamos nos dar bem...

Depois de arrumarmos nossas coisas as meninas me levaram para conhecer o local. A área do camping era grande, tinha uma área para as barracas femininas e outra mais afastada para as barracas masculinas. De acordo com o que Sininho me disse é proibido meninas na área masculina e vice-versa, mas não que isso fosse me impedir caso eu queira... Tinha um vestiário feminino e um masculino, os dois gigantes. Estávamos chegando ao refeitório...

-Aqui é a lanchonete e ali é o restaurante – Maia apontava para uma multidão. É bom conhecer o local, saber onde teria muitos ou poucos monitores, só pra caso eu faça algo sem pensar... Alguém não parava de me cutucar, era Sininho...

-FALA LOGO, SININHO!!!! – Ela me olhou com uma cara esquisita, provavelmente por causa do novo apelido...

-Quem é ele? – Apontou para um menino de costas.

-Como eu vou saber?

-Você o conhece. – ãnh?

-Como sabe que eu o conheço? – perguntei meio curiosa meio desconfiada

-Não sei... – AFF!!! Era só o que me faltava!

Dei uma olhada e para minha surpresa...

– Jake ?! – Não acredito! Depois de tantos anos eu o reencontrei! E... wow! Aonde ele arrumou aqueles músculos? **(n/b: escondia debaixo da blusa, dãã!)**

-Bella! Você cresceu pequena! – dei um tapa nele – AII! Vejo que seu temperamento não mudou muito...

–Qual é... nem foi um tapa **tão** forte assim...

Bem, minha relação com Jacob nunca foi pacífica, na verdade, foi tipo "ódio à primeira vista", tudo era motivo para briga e pra piorar ele sempre dava um jeito de me irritar, como agora e eu sempre sou a que apelo primeiro...

Porém Jake é um bom amigo e eu o conheço melhor que ninguém. Ele era meu vizinho e constantemente fugia para minha casa, devido á sua péssima relação com seu pai Billy. Quando meus pais se separaram foi ele quem me consolou. No ano seguinte, quando minha mãe ganhou minha guarda, eu tive que ir embora. Foi a vez que mais me doeu dizer adeus...

-Bella, porque bateu no menino? – Sininho sussurrou, alto o suficiente para que Jake pudesse ouvir, devo completar.. .

-Ele sabe os motivos – falei no mesmo tom.

-Pode me chamar de Jacob – Ele estendeu a mão para Marie, que o encarava feito uma retardada. Tive que me segurar para não cair na gargalhada! Mas é claro que eu não ia "trair" minha amiga (sim, já a considerava uma amiga), dei uma cotovelada nela e só então ela correspondeu ao aperto.

-Jake, estas são minhas amigas: Marie e Maia. Meninas, esse é meu amigo Jake, mas podem chamá-lo de Jakito! – Podia sentir o seu olhar furioso, ele odiava esse apelido. Dei a ele em uma de nossas brigas de infância. Virei-me e o olhei com um olhar vitorioso, já ele estava com seu famoso sorriso torto. Eu não gostava daquele sarriso, significa que ele estava tramando algo... Dito (pensado) e feito:

-E podem chamá-la de Bells! – As meninas riram, e com razão! Eu odiava aquele apelido, só meu pai me chamava assim e isso porque eu nunca tive coragem de enfrentá-lo e falar a verdade... **Ele ia me pagar, a se ia**!!!! Eu sabia que estava vermelha de fúria.

-Jacob Black, é melhor você começar a correr!! – Ele começou, eu tirei os sapatos e fui atrás dele. Por que tirei os sapatos? Bem, é mais uma mania, sempre consegui correr melhor sem eles, talvez porque eu sentisse melhor o solo, o que dificultava os tropeços. Dificultava, não eliminava...

Consegui alcançá-lo e dei um belo tapa em suas costas. Esse com certeza iria deixar marca...

Me despedi de Jake e fui para minha barraca. Eu e as meninas íamos tomar banho, depois iríamos almoçar. Eu esperava ver Edward no caminho e no almoço...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/B: Oii!  
Primeiro capitulo gentee!  
Isso esta me animando, qualquer duvida ou coisas assim podem perguntar que ela responde, ok, eu estou afirmando e a fic é dela, mas ela responde sim,  
Espero que vcs gostem!

BjaO

Marydf Evans Cullen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oii pessoass!!!  
Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo!!  
Cadê minhas reviws?? Será que está tão ruim assim?!Por favooor deixem reviws, nem que seja pra falar que tah uma b**** e que vcs odiaram!!  
Como Marydf disse, qualquer dúvida podem perguntar. Também aceito sugestões!!

Brigadaaaaaaa

!!!!!!  
bjinhus


	3. Declarações inesperadas

_**Seg.**_

_**Recapitulando: **_

Consegui alcançá-lo e dei um belo tapa em suas costas. Esse com certeza iria deixar marca...

Me despedi de Jake e fui para minha barraca. Eu e as meninas íamos tomar banho, depois iríamos almoçar. Eu esperava ver Edward no caminho e no almoço._**.**_

_**Capítulo 2 – Declarações inesperadas**_

_**Bella's PDV**_

Chegamos primeiro que Jake no almoço, pegamos nossa comida e nos sentamos em um canto do restaurante. Estava atenta à porta, ainda esperava que Edward e Jake chegassem.

Edward foi o primeiro, ele estava pensativo, não parecia que prestava atenção no que pegava. Jake chegou logo depois com um ar superior, estranhei isso. Ele foi para a fila, atrás de Edward, esperou uns 20 segundos e empurrou o _meu Cullen – meu Cullen?! Uau! – _e falou algum impropério pra ele, eu não pude ouvir, mas pela cara de Edward não foi coisa boa. Edward apontou pra ele e falou alguma coisa. Jake começou a rir e olhou sério para ele.

Tô morrendo de medo... Você não é homem o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa! – Jake simplesmente gritou. Isso não era bom... Por incrível que pareça Edward apenas o olhou com uma cara assassina. Saiu e se sentou de costas pra mim, com um guia fortão, acho que Emmett...

Jake por que gritou com Edward? Ele não fez nada!-- Eu estava espantada com a atitude de meu amigo. Esse não era o Jake que pulava minha cerca pra fugir do pai...

Bella, fica longe desse cara, ok? Ele é um idiota, pensa que sabe tudo e que é o maioral. – Não entendi por que Jake não gosta de Edward, afinal eles eram iguais! As características que Jake acabou de descrever eram as dele!

Desculpe Jake, mas eu conheço Edward, ele não é assim. E se você pensa que eu vou me afastar dele, você está muito enganado!-- como já tinha acabado de comer saí da mesa. Mas ainda consegui ouvir algumas coisas:

Ela gosta do Cullen, né?-- era Jake, ele falava com insatisfação

Aham – foi Sininho que respondeu.

Fui para minha barraca e fiquei lá. Ouvindo meu mp4. Eu sabia que tinha sido infantil, mas eu não ia ficar ouvindo o Jake xingar Edward, não mesmo. Eu não sabia por que mas ele já tinha meu coração, eu nem o conhecia e já brigava para defendê-lo! Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, me aproximar dele. Eu iria fazer isso amanhã! Fiquei o resto do dia na barraca, enquanto Jake nadava no rio, Marie provavelmente babava por ele e Maia tomava sol.

Quando escurecia eu fui lanchar e tomei outro banho. Cheguei na barraca e as meninas me esperavam:

Poxa Bella, você nem foi se divertir com a gente. Onde você tava?-- pergunta de Sininho, que me olhava magoada.

Eu tava no banho...

A tarde toda?

Não, eu fiquei aqui, ouvindo música. Eu não queria ver Jacob.

Mas ele queria te ver. E ele disse que sente muito.

Tudo bem, não fiquei pensando nele mesmo...

Tem razão seu pensamento estava em outro lugar, nas barracas masculinas... em um menino que começa com Ed e termina com ward... – Maia entrou na conversa. Eu estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, sabia disso. Não tinha como negar que eu pensava nele.

Você realmente conhece ele?

Ah, Sininho, eu conheço ele, mas ele não me conhece...

Você já falou com ele?

Já! Muitas vezes! -- eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

Sei... E o que você falou com ele?

Ah, Sininho! Muita coisa, né? O que é isso? Um interrogatório é?

Como eu suspeitei, você nunca falou com ele. E por que me chama de Sininho?

Por que você parece ela oras! Com esse cabelo loiro e repicado!

Ah... Tá bom! – Eu podia jurar que ela odiava o apelido.

Elas foram tomar banho e eu fui dormir. No dia seguinte eu iria me aproximar de Edward.

– – / – –

Acordei cedo, antes das meninas, troquei de roupa e elas acordaram com a movimentação. Fomos tomar café e quando chegamos ao local eu vi que ele era lindo! Estávamos a cima das nuvens, um mar de montanhas atrás, o sol um pouco mais alto. Simplesmente maravilhoso.

O que você acha Bella?-- Sininho me perguntou

Lindo!

BELLA! Eu estou te perguntando o que você acha da gente esperar o Jake!

Ah... OK...

Fiquei olhando aquela paisagem, talvez por cinco minutos. Até que eu senti alguém me agarrando por traz. Levei um susto. Me deparei com Jake sorrindo e me segurei para não lhe dar um murro na cara, dei um pequeno soco em seu ombro e falei:

Me pegou ... -- e de repente ele me abraçou! Aproveitei para dizer em seu ouvido:

Se fizer isso de novo MORRE! Entendeu?

Claro. – Eu não conseguia ficar brava com ele, seu sorriso era contagiante!

Fomos juntos para a lanchonete, onde pedimos quatro chocolates quentes, dois sanduíche de queijo e uma cesta de torradas. Dividimos o dinheiro e fomos tomar banho.

No vestiário haviam poucas meninas, apenas nós três e mais duas outras garotas. Elas também iriam tomar banho. Pareciam ser bem metidas e a menina da direita era maravilhosa! Minha prima Miranda não chegava nem aos seus pés!

Bella, podemos voltar depois? – Maia cochichou, ela parecia ter medo delas

Por quê?

Eu não gosto delas... -- nesse momento a menina linda se virou.

Olá Maia! Por que não me cumprimentou? E você...

Marie – Sininho facilitou para ela

Vocês tem mais uma no seu bando de baratinhas?!

Quem é você pra chamar a gente de baratinhas?? – entrei na "conversa", pelo visto a menina era pior que Miranda... Eu sabia lidar com esse _tipinho._

Quem sou _eu?_ Você não sabe quem eu sou? – ela estava incrédula

Deveria?

Eu sou Rosalie Hale, a menina mais bonita deste insignificante acampamento e quem sabe do mundo! Nunca ouviu falar de mim?? – Sim, eu tinha ouvido falar nos Hale. Eles eram bem ricos e diziam que a filha era a beleza na Terra.

Ah, você é a Rosalie Hale... Francamente, pensei que você era mais bonita que _isso._ – Olhava pra ela ao falar minha mentira.

O quê?? Vou fazer você engolir essas palavras, sua fedelha!! – Oba! Agora o circo ia pegar fogo!!

Rose, se controla, ela só quer te provocar. Vamos tomar nossos banhos e esquecer. Vem...-- a menina ao seu lado interveio bem na melhor parte!!

Eu vou tomar banho, mas não vou esquecer. Aquela mosca ainda vai me pagar...-- **Mosca?!** Agora quem vai apelar sou eu. Já estava preparada para pular nas costas da miss inseto, mas infelizmente Maia e Sininho perceberam e me arrastaram pra fora do vestiário.

Voltamos alguns minutos depois, Rose e sua fiel escudeira-estraga-brigas não estavam mais lá. Tomamos um banho rápido e fomos encontrar Jake para escolhermos o que faríamos. Eu iria sugerir alguma coisa em que Edward também estivesse, mas eu não o vi em nenhum grupo...

Vamos fazer Raffinting?-- Jake sugeriu

Acho uma ótima idéia! – Marie concordou na hora, mas eu acho que ela teria a mesma atitude mesmo que Jake sugerisse paraquedismo...

O que é isso? Algum tipo de escalada? – Maia perguntou.

Não, é tipo descer na correnteza de botes, mas você precisa remar de forma sincronizada com o grupo...

Por mim tudo bem e pra você Bella?

Pode ser...

OK! Então vamos. Precisamos nos inscrever logo.

Fomos fazer a inscrição, depois pegamos coletes e os remos. Tivemos uma pequena aula teórica. O guia com nome estranho explicou que os botes tem lugar para seis pessoas, três de cada lado. Quando queremos virar para direita, o lado esquerdo rema, para esquerda, o lado direito rema. Para seguir os dois remam.

Iriam sair 4 botes, com o intervalo de dez minutos cada, para não ter perigo de batidas. Iria um guia em cada bote, assim ninguém se perdia ou no meu caso, se afogava.

Fomos em uma mini-vã até a margem do rio. Estávamos no meio de um bolo de gente até que um guia me puxou.

Ei, qual seu nome?

Bella...

Bella, Ok. Você irá completar o bote A. – e saiu! Eu nem pude falar que iria no D com meus amigos!

Ei Bella! – era Jake – Vem, antes que alguém tome seu lugar no bote!

Desculpe, Bella irá no bote A. – interveio o guia que me puxou

Não, Bella irá no bote D, com a gente!

Olha só garoto, o bote D já está lotado. Não iremos trocar ninguém por que já estamos atrasados.

Bella irá no bote D, com a gente! Fizemos a inscrição juntos! – Jake insistia.

Jake, está tudo bem... Vou no bote A! Depois encontro vocês! – Falei e entrei no bote A, do jeito que Jake era ele iria fazer um escândalo se eu não concordasse...

Me senti um E.T no bote, eu não conhecia ninguém! No lado esquerdo estavam um menino um pouco forte e duas meninas, uma de óculos e outra que estava super animada. Na minha frente estava um outro menino e atrás de mim também. O guia dava as ordens, até que a primeira corredeira apareceu. Remamos mais rápido e o bote deu um pequeno pulo quando passou por uma pequena queda. Depois das mini-quedas a água acalmava. Eu não sei porque, mas tive a impressão de que o menino atrás de mim prestava mais atenção em mim do que no remo...

Paramos para nadar, a água era clara, bonita. Comecei a me imaginar nadando ali com Edward... Meu Deus... A quem eu queria enganar?? Meu paraíso particular nunca se realizaria, é claro que um homem lindo maravilhoso que nem ele nunca olharia pra bruxinha aqui!!

Olá, sou Mike! Vejo que é nova no acampamento, eu me lembraria de uma menina tão linda como você... quer nadar docinho?

Quem esse cara pensava que era??

Me desculpe _Mike_, mas eu prefiro que você vá sozinho... – Terminada a minha fala eu o empurrei para a água.

Sabe, adoro mulheres difíceis como você... Fica esperta garota, que eu vou te conquistar! – Se esse cara falasse mais alguma coisa eu juro que metia o remo na cara dele, mas felizmente (ou infelizmente? Eu estava a fim de dar um cacete no menino pra ele aprender!!) ele saiu nadando.

Não fica assim... – Assim como?! – o Mike se acha um galanteador mas na verdade é 'mó' mané!

Percebesse...

A propósito me chamo Eric. E você?

Isabella, mas me chame de Bella...

Bella.... – ele pensou por um minuto e depois mandou a bomba:

Sabe, a gente podia sair um dia desses... fazer uma caminhada só nos dois, ou se você preferir ficar em uma barraca... – Meu Deus! Esse é pior que o primeiro!!

Ei, pode parar! Não sairia ou ficaria com alguém que nem você nem se você fosse o último menino da Terra!

Minha Bella querida, se eu fosse o último homem da Terra, eu teria qualquer uma aos meus pés, não precisaria de você! – Essa foi a gota. Dei um soco nele para ele cair na água, mas dessa vez me desequilibrei e fui junto. Os dois babacas começaram a rir, a sorte deles foi que o guia chamou para continuarmos.

O resto do trajeto foi um saco. Toda hora os meninos retardados me cutucavam ou vaziam piadinhas como: " Cuidado Isabella, se bobear cai de novo..." ou " Docinho, não se estresse! Depois nós vamos esperar num lugar mais reservado...!" eu não aguentava mais, a qualquer momento iria afogar os dois! Já estava pensando em muitos jeitos...

Foi assim, tipo, do nada. Eu havia acabado de pensar e o bote tombou pro lado. Os imbecis caíram e o que eu mais queria é que eles fossem embora com as águas! Foi aí que o curso mudou levando-os até um lugar mais fundo. Eles se agarraram a uma pedra e assim que eu me acalmei um pouco a água foi ficando mais lenta. Era como se ela tivesse sendo controlada por meus sentimentos...

Depois de resgatá-los remamos mais um pouco e chegamos ao final do percurso. A maioria das pessoas acharia que o fato acorrido foi mera coincidência, mas eu sentia que não, que eu deveria me preocupar...

Eu estava tão envolta em meus pensamentos que decidi ignorar os dois babacas e mal percebi o tempo passar. Quando dei por mim Jake e as garotas já estavam descendo do bote. Decidi que não iria contar nada à eles, não ainda. Não antes de entender o que estava acontecendo. Vi Jake se aproximar e tentei parecer normal, eu juro que tentei!

Bella, o que houve? Você está tão pra baixo!

Não é nada Jake, só um mal estar, acho que eu não deveria ter comido antes.

Bella, você **não** comeu antes! Eu tentei só que você se recusou a botar algo pra baixo, lembra? – Oops... Acho que me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe... _Pensa Bella! Pensa!_

Então deve ter sido outra coisa... Talvez o balanço do bote...

Não adianta, eu te conheço! Você está querendo mentir pro Jake aqui?! Pode falar! Foram aqueles meninos né? Eles te falaram alguma coisa? Eles _fizeram_ alguma coisa? Fala Bella!! Fala que eu arrebento a cara deles!

Ow, ow, ow! Sem violência! Jake não foi nada! Pare de bancar o idiota super protetor! Eu sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha! Você acha que _eu_ iria ficar assim por causa de idiotas como vocês?

Ei, não sou idiota. – Olhei pra ele com um olhar assassino – Só me preocupo com você! Bella, você é muito importante pra mim, muito mais do que você pode imaginar! – As últimas palavras saíram num sussurro e me pegaram de guarda baixa. Eu não estava esperando uma declaração como essa no meio de uma de nossas discussões. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não sabia o que falar. Poxa, era o Jake, o Jackzitto, o meu melhor _amigo! _Eu não podia pensar em magoá-lo de verdade, mas não podia agir por pena... _Não era ele que eu amava!!_

_Ãnh? – _Tentei fazer-me de desentendida, afinal, ele não tinha feito realmente uma declaração...

Bella, você é a pessoa mais importante que eu já conheci. Bella, eu te...

Gente o ônibus já está saindo! Vamos? – Eu agradeceria Marie por ter interrompido Jake!! Eu seria eternamente grata... ou quase.

Claro!

Jake foi o caminho inteiro cabisbaixo, pensativo. Ele me fitava vez ou outra e nesses momentos eu tinha certeza que isso seria uma grande dor de cabeça. Um trágico triângulo amoroso com um lado aberto. Marie gostava de Jake que gostava de mim que gostava de Edward que com certeza tinha uma modelo aos seus pés.

Na vã fui ao lado de Maia. Estava muito cansada, por isso me encostei no vidro e cochilei. Meu sonho foi muito esquisito:

_Eu me inclinei ansiosamente pela janela aberta. Charlie era visível de dentro da_

_casa, espiando pelas cortinas da sala da frente._

_A postura de Jacob estava casual, os braços cruzados no peito, mas os_

_músculos da mandíbula dele estavam trincados._

_Edward falou numa voz tão pacífica e gentil que isso deixou as palavras_

_estranhamente ainda mais assustadoras. "Eu não vou te matar, porque isso iria_

_aborrecer Bella"._

_"Hmph", eu rosnei._

_Edward se virou um pouco pra me jogar um sorriso. O rosto dele ainda estava_

_calmo. "Isso ia te incomodar de manhã", ele disse, acariciando a minha bochecha com_

_os dedos._

_Ele virou de volta pra Jacob._

_"Mas se você a trouxer machucada de novo - eu não me importo de quem seja_

_a culpa; eu não me importo se ela só tropeçar, ou se um meteoro cair do céu e atingir_

_a cabeça dela - se você retornar com ela em uma condição menos que perfeita do que_

_aquela em que eu a deixei, você vai correr com três pernas. Você entendeu isso,_

_mongol?"_

_Jacob revirou os olhos._

_"Quem vai voltar lá?", eu murmurei._

_Edward continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido. "E se você a beijar de novo,_

_eu vou quebrar a sua mandíbula por ela", ele prometeu, a voz dele ainda gentil e_

_macia e mortal._

_"E se ela quiser que eu a beije?" Jacob respondeu, arrogante._

_"Hah!", eu ronquei._

_"Se isso for o que ela quer, eu não vou me opor", Edward levantou os ombros,_

_sem problemas. "Você deve querer que ela diga que quer, ao invés de confiar na sua_

_interpretação de linguagem corporal - mas o rosto é seu"._

_Jacob sorriu._

_"Você bem que queria", eu rosnei._

_"É, ele quer", Edward murmurou._

_"Bom, se você já colocou medo na minha cabeça", Jacob disse com um tom_

_grosso de aborrecimento. "Porque você não cuida da mão dela?"_

_"Mais uma coisa", Edward disse lentamente. "Eu vou lutar por ela também._

_Você devia saber disso. Eu não estou dando nada como garantido, e eu vou lutar duas_

_vezes mais que você"._

_"Bom", Jacob rosnou. "Não tem graça derrotar uma pessoa que se dá por_

_vencido"._

_"Ela é minha" a voz baixa de Edward ficou sombria de repente, não tão_

_composta como antes. "Eu não disse que ia lutar justo"._

_"Nem eu"._

_"Boa sorte"._

_Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Que o melhor homem vença"._

_"Isso parece certo... cãozinho"._

_Jacob fez uma careta brevemente, e aí compôs o rosto e se inclinou ao redor de_

_Edward pra sorrir pra mim. Eu rosnei de volta._

_"Eu espero que a sua mão melhore logo. Eu realmente lamento que você tenha_

_se machucado"._

_Infantilmente, eu virei o meu rosto pra desviar dele._

O quê... O que houve?! – Acordei assustada com o beliscão de Maia.

Digamos que você começou a narrar seu sonho... – Eu estava vermelha, tinha certeza disso. Não é sempre, mas as vezes falo dormindo. Acontece quando eu estou totalmente interagida com meu sonho... Eu achei que não seria o caso de cochilar numa minivãn. Bem já estava feito agora eu teria que ver os estragos.

Eu falei muito alto?

Não... Eu te acordei antes de você aumentar o tom! – Virei fã dessa garota!!

Valeu!

Quando chegamos fomos na barraca pegar nossas coisas para tomar um bom banho. No caminho Sininho fez um verdadeiro interrogatório:

Você notou que Jake está diferente?

Notei.

Você sabe por quê?

Não.

Como não? Ele ficou assim depois que falou com você!

Eu sei...

Vocês brigaram de novo?

Não! Eu acho...

O que disse a ele? – Agora as perguntas eram mais diretas e rápidas

Eu?! Eu não falei nada!

Falou sim, alguma coisa você falou!

Eu só chamei ele de idiota, mas faço isso todos os dias!

Então por que ele está assim? – Não gostei da entonação das última perguntas, Sininho colocava como se Jake fosse a única vítima alí!

Eu já disse que não sei!! Que merda!! Para de por a culpa em mim! Também não sei e também me preocupo com ele!!

Ela ficou calada por um minuto.

Me desculpe, não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Não devia ter agido assim. Acho que fiquei preocupada demais com ele.

Também acho. Mas não importa, isso acontece.

Obrigada. Sabe, gosto mesmo de Jake. Eu o amo de verdade. Mas não sei, acho que ele mal me percebe. – _Ela__** tinha**__ que falar isso agora??? Só para eu me sentir mais culpada ainda??_

Eu não sei, acho que se você realmente gosta dele vale a pena investir, mas o Jake é muito instável, ou seja, esteja preparada para lutar.

Pode deixar, eu estou. Vou conseguir conquistá-lo mesmo que tenha que destruir a reputação da minha concorrente. – Quando se trata de destruir reputações Marie era a melhor e fazia de boa vontade. Dessa vez, infelizmente, eu era o alvo.

Não precisa tanto né? Você só tem que fazer o ele te notar, eu tenho certeza que isso basta.

Acho melhor não, vai ser mais fácil sem nenhuma concorrente. Eu tenho a impressão que essa luta não vai ser tão fácil assim...

Lembra que eu disse que ia ser uma dor de cabeça a mais? Eu estava enganada, isso é pior... É uma bomba-relógio que pode explodir a qualquer momento.

* * *

**n/a: **_**Oi pessoinhas do mal que não comentam do meu coração!! **_

_**Tá legal eu sei que viajei total, mas eu sou assim mesmo, maluquinha!!!**_

_**Queria saber se vocês estão gostando, porque parece que eu estou escrevendo para ninguém... **_

_**POXA, ISSO É DEPRECIANTE SABIAM????**_

_**Amores comentem por favoor, eu lhes imploroo!!!**_

_**Bjinho, **_

_**Laila Blanc Cullen**_

_

* * *

_

_**N/B: Olá!**_

_**Como já indicado por uma amiga minha, esse negócio de n/a e n/b parece uma matilha, o Alfa e o Beta...**_

_**Bom, deixando isso de lado, eu ADOREI esse capitulo!**_

_**E nao gosto desse negócio da Laila ficar falando que não acha que a fic está ruim...**_

_**Bom, eu achei muito legal o negócio das águas se movendo e gostei do sonho dela.**_

_**Alguém reconheceu a cena?**_

_**BjOs para todos**_

_**E.....**_

_**REVIEWS  
**_


	4. Vou te Matar, Jacob Black

Recapitulando:

_Pode deixar, eu estou. Vou conseguir conquistá-lo mesmo que tenha que destruir a reputação da minha concorrente. – Quando se trata de destruir reputações Marie era a melhor e fazia de boa __vontade. Dessa vez, infelizmente, eu era o alvo._

_Não precisa tanto né? Você só tem que fazer o ele te notar, eu tenho certeza que isso basta. _

_Acho melhor não, vai ser mais fácil sem nenhuma concorrente. Eu tenho a impressão que essa luta não vai ser tão fácil assim..._

_Lembra que eu disse que ia ser uma dor de cabeça a mais? Eu estava enganada, isso é pior... É uma bonba-relógio que explodiria a qualquer momento._

_**Cap.3 - **_

Não tive uma noite muito boa, eu estava muito agitada, meus sonhos eram como fantasmas, me culpando por algo que eu não conseguia nem queria entender. Por causa disso fiquei acordando a noite inteira. Dei graças a Deus por ter amanhecido, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo.

Troquei de roupa e fui para fora da barraca, sentei-me sobre algumas pedras, como de costume. Estava tão envolta em meus pensamentos que nem reparei na paisagem. Eram muitas coisas para pensar, muitos problemas, muitas novidades. Nunca nenhum acampamento foi parecido com esse e eu estava querendo ir embora, apesar de sentir que devesse ficar. Não por causa de Edward ou de Jacob, mas por uma coisa desconhecida, um pressentimento de que algo ou alguém precisava de mim. Sinistro.

Preferi tomar o café sozinha, antes de todos. Eu não estava a fim de mentir sobre meus sentimentos e minhas dúvidas. Não sou do tipo sentimental...

Quando eu estava indo embora, vi Edward, o menino de cabelo esquisito e Emmett chegando, sem ânimo algum. O que será que tinha acontecido? Bem, isso não era problema meu. Então por que eu não parava de encará-los?!

Fingi que ia para minha barraca, mas segui Edward para ver o que ele faria. Começaria a por meu plano de conquistá-lo em pratica, tinha apenas um problema: Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como conquistá-lo!

Fiquei procurando por ele algum tempo, até que o vi indo para a área das piscinas. Então ele ia nadar... Fui para barraca e peguei meu maiô, eu também iria nadar. Sentei-me numa arquibancada que dava de frente para as piscinas, ainda estava um pouco indecisa sobre o nadar.

Via Edward de longe, ele brincava de afogar os amigos. Não sabia se queria que ele me notasse. Eu criava coragem para ir até onde ele nadava, mas senti as grandes mãos de Jacob sobre meu ombro.

Bella, nós precisamos conversar. – eu sabia que desta vez não tinha como fugir. Sabia também que estava sendo ridícula, apenas evitando o inevitável.

Eu sei que te devo respostas, mas não posso garantir que penso do mesmo modo que você.

Sei disso Bella. Por isso te dei tempo para pensar.

Jacob, eu... Eu não vou te enganar, não sinto mesmo por você. - Falei friamente.

Não importa. Eu não vou desistir. Vou está aqui, esperando, lutando.

Boa sorte com isso...

Ainda podemos ser amigos, certo?

Certo... - Murmurei

Ele esperou mais alguns minutos depois recomeçou a falar:

Bella, apenas me diga, se não for pedir muito, é claro. – Ele voltou a falar, diante ao meu silêncio - Me diga... – Deu uma pausa, parecia estar escolhendo as palavras – por quê? – Sabia que ele se referia á minha relutância a dá-lo uma chance.

Isso** é** pedir demais. – Isso era uma coisa que eu mal conseguia me explicar! Merda, minha vida estava ficando muito confusa!

Você espera pelo quê? Pelo idiota do Cullen? Acha que ele lhe dará bola do dia pra noite?-- Por algum motivo, aquelas palavras me magoaram profundamente. O que ele queria dizer? Que eu era uma idiota encalhada que nunca despertaria alguma curiosidade em Edward? Ok, eu era isso. Mas ele não tinha o direito de jogar isso na minha cara!

E se eu estiver? Isso não é da sua conta! E Jacob, pense bem... Você tem esperanças de um dia eu te querer. Eu também tenho. -- ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu o interrompi – Não quero mais falar disso, vamos mudar de assunto - _Tinha_ que mudar de assunto para não perder a cabeça com ele.

Eu creio que não Bella. Ainda não tenho todas as minhas respostas. -- _O quê?! Como ele se atreve a...?!_

Isso não foi uma pergunta, Jacob Black!!

Levantei - me e mergulhei de ponta. Nadava cada vez mais rápido, tentando esquecer. Minha vontade era de voltar e falar o que ele merecia, fazer com que ele desistisse de mim de uma vez por todas.

Olhei de relance para a arquibancada e vi que Jake estava indo embora, ótimo, não teria que encará-lo! Fiquei nadando por mais meia hora. Eu nadava bem, não como uma nadadora profissional, mas isso me relaxava.

Ao sair, fui procurar pelas meninas. Elas estavam no refeitório, Sininho tagarelando e Maia provavelmente fingindo ouvir e prestando atenção em outras coisas. Tradução: Garotos, mais especificamente os que tem "BT" (apelido que elas deram carinhosamente para "Barriga de Tanquinho"). Como fui ficar amiga de meninas tão sem noção??

Bem, assim que elas me viram vieram em minha direção. Acho que elas tinham acabado de tomar café.

Vou tomar banho, vocês vem?

Claro - Falou Maia dando de ombros

Bem, eu não vou sozinha, vai que eu encontro a megera da Rosalie?-Falou Sininho

Por que você tem tanto medo da "Rainha dos insetos"?

Por que você tem apelidos tão estranhos?

Só acho que combina. Agora, me responda!

Sei lá, ela me intimida. - Genial resposta! Nunca teria reparado sozinha! .--

Ei, Bella, você é gótica? - Maia interrompeu a conversa. Gótica? É claro que não. De onde ela tirou isso??

É claro não! - Marie respondeu por mim – Ela não anda com aquelas roupas sinistras escuras, e a franja dela não é de lado que nem "vaca-lambeu" e ela sai à luz do sol! - hein?

Góticos saem á luz do sol Marie! Eles não são vampiros! - Maia respondeu

Até parece que você acredita nisso!

Que seja! - falei contando totalmente Sininho – Além disso, eu tenho senso de moda - Pude ver as duas desviarem o olhar. Punft! - Eu tenho de moda! Só não me importo com ela! Mas por que você quer saber?

Só estou perguntando, você tem esse jeito todo revoltado... e acho que vocês estão totalmente enganados sobre góticos! Qual é! Isso é um estilo de vida! É tão normal quanto ser uma revoltada – Ela olhou pra mim. De maneira furtiva. Quem olha para Maia vê alguns traços góticos, como o cabelo partido de lado (sem cair exageradamente sobre o olho) e sua preferência por cores escuras. Eu nunca a vi de esmalte, mas ela me disse que usava cores escuras, como preto. (eca!)

Pra que você quer saber? Eu não caio nessa de "só tô perguntando" - Sininho fez uma voz irritante NADA parecida com a de Maia.

Cara, eu não sei por que perguntei! Só queria mudar de assunto! Eu odeio falar da Rosalie! - Ela cuspiu o nome e só então eu me lembrei da conversa sobre a "Rainha dos Insetos". Mas não dei bola, afinal, já estávamos no vestiário e tudo que eu queria era tomar um bom banho para tirar o cloro do meu corpo.

Quando saímos do banheiro vimos Jake correndo com roupas na mão. Ele veio ao nosso encontro e me entregou as roupas

Jake o que é isso?-- Perguntei extremamente confusa

Roupas...

Por que você está me entregando roupas masculinas?

Por isso... – Ele olhou por sobre o meu ombro e então eu ouvi:

BLACK!!! SEU IDIOTA!! ME DEVOLVE MINHAS ROUPAS!! – Peraí! Eu conhecia aquela voz... Me virei só pra me deparar com um Edward de toalha, vermelho de raiva (ou vergonha, né?).As meninas ao meu lado já passavam mal de tanto rir...

JACOB, VOCÊ ROUBOU AS ROUPAS DE EDWARD CULLEN?! – Eu não faço a mínima ideia de por que estava gritando...

Aham! – Ele falou orgulhos. Não sei de que, porque ele ia levar uma surra, ou melhor, duas.

Seu idiota, por que fez isso?!Perdeu a noção do perigo??

Bella foi você que pediu! – O quê?!_ Agora_ ele ia morrer!!

Jacob Black, VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!

Só vai me matar se me pegar!!!-- e saiu correndo. Olhei para as duas meninas que estavam tão incrédulas quanto eu. Como alguém podia ser tão idiota? Elas entenderam meu recado e saíram correndo atrás dele. Olhei pra minha mão e percebi que ainda estava com as roupas do Cullen. Meu Deus! O menino que eu amo está só de toalha na minha frente me esperando entregar-lhe as roupas!!! **Eu quero sumir!!!! **Fui em direção a Edward.

Desculpe a confusão... O Jake é meio...

Eu conheço bem o Black. – Ok, ele me cortou TOTAL, mas a gente releva.. .

Ham... não fui eu que pedi... é... você sabe... – Putz! Gaguejei! Ele riu da minha dificuldade com as palavras. Seu sorriso é maravilhoso!

Sei que não foi sua culpa Bella. – Ele sabia meu nome... **Ele sabia meu nome!!**

Edward! Edward! Cara, aparece! Edw...ard ?!

Emmett apareceu e se mostrou surpreso. Com certeza estava pensando coisas nada apropriadas... Logo apareceu o menino com cabelo estranho, parecendo um perturbado.

Emmett, não é o que você está pensando! – Edward já estava se adiantando, mas Emmett o interrompeu:

Ela é a garota?! - Hein? Que garota? Acho que estou perdendo algo... – Por que não me contou que Bella era a garota? Você poderia ter evitado aparecer na frente dela usando só uma toalha! Existem modos mais práticos de chamar atenção sabia?

A cada palavra que Emmett falava eu ficava mais confusa, _que diabos estava acontecendo afinal?? Eu já disse que ODEIO ficar boiando??_

Emmett, eu não...

OOI!! Temos uma emergência aqui!! – Ele foi interrompido de novo, dessa vez pelo Esquisito.

Jasper!! O cara finalmente se aproxima da menina e você quer estragar tudo?!

Olhei para Edward querendo respostas, mas ao olhar para sua cara de espanto, ódio e incredulidade eu só consegui mais perguntas: "_Menina? Aproximar? Estragar? Emergência? "_

Ela realmente é a garota? – Agora Jasper também parecia ter se esquecido da tal "emergência" e se concentrava na garota. Ela deve ser mesmo importante!

Jasper, olha pra mim. Quantas vezes eu já me confundi? – O Esquisito fez uma cara óbvia – Tá, às vezes eu me engano, mas você acha que **Edward **apareceria só de **toalha **para uma garota se ele **não quisess**e algocom** ela**? – Eles conversavam como se nem eu nem Meu Deus Grego estivéssemos presentes e, como pensei, Emmett imaginava que Edward estava a fim de segundas e terceiras intenções _comigo. _Como ele podia ser tão tapado??

Pela primeira vez acho que você tem razão!

Eu tenho certeza!

Ok, a gente resolve sozinho!

Saíram correndo, mas Emmett ainda deu um grito sem noção:

Vai fundo cara! Você consegue! – Ok. Isso foi estranho, isso foi muito estranho!

Eu tinha que pensar sobre o que acabara de acontecer para encontrar respostas racionais ou pelo menos um pouco esclarecedoras. Mas era óbvio que não conseguiria isso olhando para o corpo seminu do meu Projeto de Perfeição Particular.

Tenho que ir! – Saí correndo sem dar nenhuma satisfação para Edward. Estava começando a ter pensamentos nada puros e a situação não estava nada favorável.

Fui direto para minha barraca, Jake teria que esperar. Ao chegar vi as duas meninas conversando sobre moda. Sininho me fitou por alguns segundos com insegurança... _Poxa, tudo fica a cada hora mais confuso!!_

Bella, você não ia entregar as roupas de Edward pra **ele**? – Maia me perguntou separando cada palavra, como se eu fosse uma pessoa com deficiência mental.

Era exatamente o que eu parecia. Uma pessoa muito idiota e débil mental, pois só quando eu arrisquei olhar para minha mão percebi que ainda estava segurando as roupas de Edward. _Putz!! Eu só complico as coisas mesmo!!! Eu sou muito estúpida!!_

Eu estava ferrada. FATO!

_**Respostas das Reviews**_

Cathy C. Malfoy ; Gabi-- que bom que estam gostando, desculpem mesmo pela demora...=/  
A. Anthony M. -- eu sei, estava com uns probleminhas... Não, Jake não eh lobisomem e Edward naum eh vampiro, eu quiz fazer algo fora do comum...rsrsrs e isso realmente dorna vc não-malvada(ou boa)  
AiramAdnanref -- escrevi! xD  
CShino Malfoy' -- q bom q gostou!=D e realmente, eu fiz a Bella um ppouco mais rebelde, pra fic ficar mais animada(ter mais confusões) rsrssr espero que naum se importem!!

_**Oi pessoinhas do meu coração!!!**_

_**Desculpem a demora!! desculpem mesmo! Essa é minha primeira fic. e as vezes fica difícil de segurar as barras... ainda bem que tenho a ajuda de minha beta! (Brigada Mary!!!) **_

_**Pessoal, se alguem se ofendeu com o papo de gótica, descupa, não era a minha intensão!**_

_**Ah! Eu sei que teve umas coisas totalmente ridículas...**_

_**Gostaram? Estão comentem! Não gostaram? Comentem mesmo assim!! =D**_

_**bjux**_

_**Laila cullen**_

N/B: Heyy

Alguém mais adorou a "pegadinha" do Jake??

Achei ótima...

E o Emmet nunca se toca de que falou demais, né?

Coitado do Edward. Deve que nem sentiu falta das roupas depois de toda a declaração.

Comentem por favor!!

Bjo para todas que lêem.


End file.
